mygiantfriendfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Akhil100
Welcome! Congratulations on starting My Giant Friend Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hi Akhil100, I'm Shreyavasu21 ffrom Ben 10 wiki and I also like My Giant Friend. Re: O.K No problem you must create the Taki page with a new layout absolutely and you must also promote this wiki on other wikis also so that more users can join it. I'll help you in it definitely. Shreyavasu21 08:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way how do you know my real name? Shreyavasu21 08:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to be rude but have you abandoned your wiki?Kay stephord (talk) 07:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) An Important News I've made the page Rules, if its okay with you. I've also written in the rules not to use any other language except English, most of the users have used Hindi or French, this is ununderstandable for the users which do not understand these languages. If you read the rules and find them okay, tell me on my talk page. I've also decided that like other wikis if some user does not follow the rules, I shall block him/her. One more thing, User:John Stephord has made alot of contributions, I think you should make him an admin.Kay stephord 17:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for making me an admin, I'll try my best to make this wiki amazing.John Stephord (talk) 13:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, what's up, did u change the name of this wikia? James Alaister (talk) 18:53, April 8, 2015 (UTC)